Pocket Mortys
Pocket Mortys is a Rick and Morty game based on the Pokémon video game series. It was slated to be released on January 14, 2016, but was released a day earlier. Plot Throughout the game, the player controls Rick. The game starts in Rick's garage when Mysterious Rick enters through a portal and challenges the player to a Morty Battle. After defeating him, the player must exit through a portal that takes them to the Council of Ricks, where their portal gun is confiscated. To get it back, the player must defeat the six head Ricks. In order to fight them, the player must first fight Ricks from other dimensions and acquire their badges. After the player defeats them, the last council member turns out to be replaced by Mysterious Rick, who has captured the entire council. After the player defeats him, they will have the goal to catch (capture) each type of Morty. Concept The concept of the game was taken from the popular "Pokémon" (Pocket Monster) franchise. The object of the game is to collect Mortys, battle others (mainly Ricks), and earn badges. Ricks *Rick *Alien Rick *Bald Rick *Beard Rick *Bubble Gum Rick *Careless Rick *Completionist Rick *Council of Ricks **Maximums Rickimus **Quantum Rick **Rick Prime **Ricktiminus Sancheziminius **Riq IV **Zeta Alpha Rick **Mysterious Rick (Replaces Zeta Alpha ) *Cowboy Rick *Cyclops Rick *Dandy Rick *Doofus Rick *Dreamy Rick *Evil Rick *Flat Top Rick *Four Eyes Rick *Guilty Rick *Grateful Rick *Happy Rick *Hopeful Rick *Insightful Rick *Junk Yard Rick *Miami Rick *Mustache Rick *Mumbling Rick *Mysterious Rick *Novelist Rick *Novice Rick *Guard Rick(s) **Morty Guard Rick **Portal Guard Rick *Revengeful Rick *Robot Rick *Salesman Rick *Shibuya Rick *Shopaholic Rick *Storage Rick *Super Fan Rick *Surgeon Rick *The Scientist Known as Rick *Zero Rick Attacks Mortys #Morty #Scruffy Morty #Unkempt Morty #Hobo Morty #Old Morty #Geriatric Morty #Ancient Morty #Rabbit Morty #Evil Rabbit Morty #No Eye Morty #One Eye Morty #Three Eye Morty #Test X1 Morty #Test X46 Morty #Test X72 Morty #Self Defense Morty #Karate Morty #No Mercy Morty #Mustache Morty #Beard Morty #Hipster Morty #Ad Space Morty #Jerry's Game Morty #Pocket Mortys Morty #Blue Shirt Morty #Red Shirt Morty #Orange Shirt Morty #Green Shirt Morty #Purple Shirt Morty #Rainbow Shirt Morty #Exo-Alpha Morty #Exo-Omega Morty #Exo-Prime Morty #Spoon Morty #Fork Morty #Spork Morty #Peace Morty #Hippy Morty #Off The Grid Morty #Big Head Morty #Giant Head Morty #Colossal Morty #Spooky Morty #Ghostly Morty #Phantom Morty #Double Morty #Triple Morty #Multi Morty #Greaser Morty #Biker Morty #Stray Cat Morty #Two Cat Morty #Crazy Cat Morty #Buff Morty #Wrestler Morty #Veiny Morty #No Skin Morty #Skeleton Morty #Magic Morty #Mystic Morty #Wizard Morty #Telepathic Morty #Telekinetic Morty #Psychokinetic Morty #Swimmer Morty #Mermaid Morty #Reverse Mermaid Morty #Business Morty #Gaseous Morty #Sausage Morty #Shadow Morty #Aqua Morty #Cyclops Morty #Mini Morty #Cowboy Morty #Robot Morty #Hammerhead Morty #Guard Morty #Cronenberg Morty #Mascot Morty #Egg Morty #The One True Morty #V Neck Morty #Tank Top Morty #Mullet Morty #Chops Morty #Afro Morty #Tired Morty #Sleepy Morty #Asleep Morty #Hot Morty #Flaming Morty #Cold Morty #Frozen Morty #Flu Morty #Mutant Flu Morty #Diamond Eyes Morty #Cocoon Morty #Butterfly Morty #Punk Morty #Big Tongue Morty #Pizza Morty #Mushroom Pizza Morty #Pepperoni Pizza Morty #Unicorn Chaser Morty #Unicorn Morty #Super Unicorn Morty #Moon Morty #Sun Morty #Black Hole Morty #Morticia Upcoming Mortys #???. Dog Morty Quests While at the Citadel of Ricks, certain NPCs will appear with question marks over their heads. If you talk to them, they will make a vague request for a craftable item. The player then has to determine what item the NPC wants, craft it, and give it to them. Quests carry over between visits to alternate dimensions, and most quests only become available after the player has received a certain number of trophies. * The Broken Rickmote * Rickstoring the Balance * Feeling Rickcharged * New Chef in the Rickchen * A Rick and His Morty * A Matter of Rick or Death * Rickbooting a New Life * This Rick Must Fly * The Love Ricktor * Just in the Rick of Time * The Ricktatorship * Ricktastrophe of the 4th Kind * Rick Around the Clock * Butter Me Up Rick * Ricktelligence Quotient * The Cable Rick * Behind Every Lover, There is a Rick * The Rick In Me is a Rick In You * Dude, Where's My Rick? * Virtual Rickality Items & Crafting Recipes *Blips and Chitz Coupon *Bacteria Cell *Battery *Cable *Circuit Board *Fleeb *Morty Manipulator Chip *Mr Meeseeks Box *Serum *Great Serum *Sensational Serum *Pure Serum *Plutonic Rock *Pure Plutonic Rock *Halzinger *Pure Halzinger *Level Up Mega Seed *Attack Mega Seed *Defense Mega Seed *Speed Mega Seed *Supercharged Battery *Pure Curum *Paralyze Cure *Microverse Battery *Purified Fleeb *Mutant Bacteria Cell *Dark Energy Ball *Dark Matter Ball *Motherboard *Dog Collar *Love Potion *Robot *Butter Robot *Gwendolyn Doll *Time Crystal *Time-Stabilizing Collar *Tin Can *Turbulent Juice Tube *Interdimensional Cable Box *Neutrino bomb *Interdimensional Goggles *IQ Enhancing Helmet *Roy VR Headset Other Trainers *Baloogie Mellow *Blerg *Bluu *Flargo *Flipperdee Fluflops *Gagigabber *Gloop *Gobpa *Goobagobaga *Humox 5 *Jerry Smith *Masy Kallerax *Prax *Priix *Shmupiedoop *Snisserchoops *Snoofy Snooples *Toopee *Tuuie Tumtops *Wimpeebax *Xqutoopikk *Zannabox *Zan Quattaxa Music *8-Bit version of "Do You Feel It?" By Chaos Chaos *Guitar riff from "Let Me Out" by Tiny Rick *8-Bit version of the Rick and Morty Theme. *8-Bit version of "Get Schwifty" by Rick and Morty. *8-Bit version of "Head Bent Over" by Rick and Morty. *8-Bit version of "Goodbye Moonmen" by Fart. Trivia *"Bubble Gum Rick" resembles Ash Ketchum from Pokèmon. *The Mortys are broken up into three categories: "Rock, Paper and Scissors". *"Blips and Chitz" was originally misspelled as "Blitz and Chitz." This was corrected in an update. Gallery File:PockeMortyAppIcon.jpg|Icon for the app used in the iTunes and Google Play store File:MortysPosterFINAL1.jpg|List of Mortys that can be collected in the game. mortyguide1.png mortyguide4.png bubble-gum-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg rick-and-morty-pocket-happy.jpg careless-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg novice-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg mumbling-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg pocket-morty-rick-junk-yard.jpg bald-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg pocket-mortys-rick-beard.jpg rick-and-morty-super-fan-pocket.jpg prime-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg mysterious-pocket-mortys-rick.jpg crazy-mysterious-rick.jpg Category:Games Category:Rick and Morty IRL Category:Pocket Mortys